Hassan's Shop
In this chapter (which is the tenth one in Heavy Rain), Scott Shelby attempts to question Hassan about his son Reza's death -- but just like with the last time he tried to speak to a victim's parent, an interruption occurs. Introduction Scott Shelby walks into the shop to question the owner, Hassan, about the Origami Killer. Hassan's son was the most recent victim of the Origami Killer. Hassan like refuses to answer questions. After Hassan's refusal to assist, Shelby ask where Hassan's shop stocks inhalers. As Shelby is taking an inhalre from a shelf at the back of the shop Andrew breaks into the store and holds a gun to Hassan's face. Depending on the player's actions as Shelby Andrew either kills Hassan, is incapacited, wounds Shelby, or is talked down and leaves. If Hassan survives he gives Shelby a shoebox that was sent to him after his son's disapearance, apparently sent by the Origami Killer. If Hassan dies Shelby leaves empty-handed. Walkthrough The chapter begins with Scott entering the shop. When he does, talk to Hassan. Scott will ask for information about the Origami Killer. No matter which dialogue options one chooses, Hassan will not share anything. After the conversation, Scott will ask to buy an inhalers. Hassan will direct him to shelves in the far end of the store. After Scott picks one up, a robber, named Andrew, will enter and try to rob Hassan, who refuses to give him money. From here on, the outcome of the chapter depends on the player's actions. If he/she takes too long to take any action, Hassan will be shot and killed and Andrew leaves. It is possible to either: *Leave through the emergency exit, in which case Hassan dies. *Go through the third aisle from the left (of the starting position), grab a bottle and knock Andrew out. *Grab Andrew's attention, either by walking on the chips in the center aisle without holding down the right command or dropping something in an aisle, or by walking up to him without attacking him. If this happens, Andrew will force Scott out at gunpoint and a negotiation will start. The strategy to get him to leave is NOTHING SERIOUS, NAME, AFFECTIVE, and end with DROP GUN. If it fails, the robbery will continue, at which point Scott can grapple with him in order to stop him. The player can also refuse to be held at gunpoint; Andrew will shoot Scott in the shoulder and leave. If Andrew is talked down, incapitated or if he shoots Scott, Hassan will live and give Scott a box containing origami figures. If he dies, Scott will leave with nothing. Endings Hassan Dies # Wait in the back of the store # Fail to negotiate with Andrew # Leave through the Emergency Exit # Cause too much noise Hassan will be shot and left to die. Hassan Lives # Scott knocks Andrew out with a bottle or pan. # Scott negotiates with Andrew and he leaves. # Scott ignores Andrew's command to put his hands up and gets shot, or grapples with him and gets shot during the struggle. Andrew will then run away. Hassan will give Scott a box full of origami figures, papers and a free shot of asthma inhalers. Trophies *'Negotiator' - Talk Andrew into leaving. *'Perfect Crime' - Letting Hassan die is a requirement for the trophy. Trivia *''MAJOR SPOILER'' - If Hassan is shot, his final words are: "I wish i had lived long enough to look into the eyes of the man who killed my Reza. Too much anger here.", which he unknowingly and ironically did. *'''SPOILER - '''Scott can tell Hassan that he lost someone he loved, foreshadowing the later chapter Hold my Hand, where he lost his brother, and his role as the Origami Killer. *In the beta, if Hassan was shot and Scott went to talk to him before he died, he would close Hassan's eyes, but then notice the box from the Origami Killer on the shelf under the cash register and take it.. Category:Chapters Category:Scott Shelby Chapters